Königliches Blut
by Christina1988
Summary: Robert Langdon und Sophie Neveu sind seit 3 Monaten ein Paar. Doch der Schatten von Sophies Familie legt sich über die glückliche Beziehung. Werden die beiden dieses Hindernis überwinden können? Komplett!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Robert Langdon drehte sich noch im Halbschlaf zur Seite und wollte seine Hand nach Sophie ausstrecken. Doch er griff ins Leere. Er schlug die Augen auf und fand eine verlassene Bettseite vor. Robert richtete sich auf und suchte die große Wohnung mit seinen Blicken ab. Keine Spur von Sophie. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als er bemerkte, dass ihn von seinem Nachttisch aus etwas entgegenblitzte. Etwas, das am Abend zuvor noch nicht dagelegen hatte.

Eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Pentagramm als Anhänger. Robert erinnerte sich. Als Sophie und er vor einigen Wochen zusammen durch Paris spaziert waren, hatte sie in einem kleinen Schmuckladen diese Kette entdeckt und Robert hatte ihr diesen Anhänger zu ihrem zweimonatigen Jubiläum geschenkt. Seitdem hatte Sophie die Kette nicht mehr abgenommen. Doch warum heute?

Robert schlich langsam ins Badezimmer. Es war eindeutig zu früh, um sich über soetwas Gedanken zu machen. Doch als er in den Spiegel blickte, wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl ums Denken heute nicht herumkommen würde, denn dort klemmte ein kleiner Zettel.

_"Wenn du der Spur folgst, erwartet dich am Ende eine Überraschung!_

_Sophie"_

Robert muste lächeln. Typisch Sophie! Doch warum veranstaltete sie diese Schatzsuche gerade heute? Plötzlich kam Robert eine Idee, er nahm den Zettel ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort hob die Kette vom Nachttisch auf. Natürlich, vor genau einem Monat hatte er Sophie diesen Anhänger geschenkt. Heute war ihr dreimonatiges Jubiläum. Aber wie sollte er Sophie nun finden? Sie hatte ihm keinen anderen Hinweis hinterlassen außer der Kette und dem Zettel. Oder?

Robert dachte nach. Das Pentagramm hatte fünf Spitzen. Auch die Rose, das Zeichen der Prieuré hatte genau fünf Blätter. War Sophie in England?

Nein, das brachte ihn nicht weiter. Also überlegte Robert weiterhin, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Dann kam ihm der zündende Gedanke. Die Proportionsstudie nach Vitruv – eine berühmte Skizze Da Vincis. Sophie wartete im Louvre auf ihm.

Knapp eine Stunde später erreichte Robert Langdon das berühmte Museum. Er wäre viel schneller dort gewesen, doch der Berufsverkehr hatte die Straßen verstopft und Robert hasste es, Sophie warten zu lassen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, schritt er durch die Hallen des Louvre. Was hatte Sophie sich wohl für ihn ausgedacht? Robert platzte fast vor Neugier, doch seine Vorfreude wurde zunichte gemacht, als er in der kleinen Gruppe, die sich um die Mona Lisa geschaart hatten, kein bekanntes Gesicht wahrnahm. Wo sollte Sophie sein, wenn nicht bei der Mona Lisa? An der Felsgrottenmadonna war er bereits vorbeigekommen und auch da hatte er Sophie nicht gesehen.

Vielleicht war sie in dem Raum, in dem ihr Großvater damals ermordet wurde. Dort, wo sie sich das erste mal getroffen hatten. Sicher, da musste sie sein, dachte Robert.

Dieses Mal war Robert sicher, des Rätsels Lösung zu haben, doch als er den Saal betrat, blickte er sich enttäuscht um. Er war leer. Keine Spur von Sophie.

Robert wollte schon wieder gehen, als er plötzlich etwas weißes auf dem dunklen Parkettboden sah. Mitten im Raum lag einsam und verlassen ein Gänseblümchen. Vorsichtig hob er es auf. Nun wusste er tatsächlich, wo Sophie war – im Jardin du Palais Royal.

Schon von weitem sah Robert sie auf der Wiese sitzen. Sie hatte eine Decke ausgebreitet und war in ein Buch vertieft. Vorsichtig schlich er sich an, um sie zu erschrecken.

"Du warst auch schonmal schneller im Rätsel lösen!", sagte Sophie noch bevor er sich ihr auf fünf Meter genähert hatte. Sie drehte sich herum und lächelte ihn an.

Er begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss setzte sich neben sie auf die Decke.

"Ein Picknick also!", stellte er fest.

"Du hast es erfasst!"

Robert zog die Kette aus der Hosentasche und gab sie Sophie zurück.

"Und was machen wir heute mit unserem freien Tag?", fragte er neugierig.

"Mhhh, lass mich nachdenken...", sagte Sophie, doch sie wurde von ihrem Handyklingeln unterbrochen.

"Grandmére...", rief sie fröhlich ins Telefon, doch ihre Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich mit jeder verstreichenden Minute. Schließlich sagte sie noch ein paar Sätze auf Französisch, die Robert nicht verstand und legte auf.

"Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Robert.

"Es geht um meinen Bruder...Ich muss sofort nach England fliegen!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Sophie saß im Flugzeug und starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster. Die ganze Zeit war noch kein Wort über ihre Lippen gekommen. Robert saß ihr gegenüber und blickte nach unten, als wagte er es nicht, sie anzusehen. Er hatte sich sofort bereiterklärt, mit ihr nach England zu fliegen, um Sophie nach dem Tod ihres Bruders beizustehen.

Als Sophie das Telefongespräch mit ihrer Großmutter beendet hatte, wollte Robert wissen, was passiert war, doch sie hatte nichts weiter als einige Bruchstücke herausbringen können. Doch die Worte "Leiche" und "Ritual" hatten Robert ausgereicht, um zu ahnen, was vorgefallen war.

"Sophie!", rief ihre Großmutter und schloss ihr Mädchen in die Arme. Sie hatte Tränen in den von Sorgenfalten umgebenen Augen.

"Wie geht es den anderen?", fragte Sophie.

"Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, ist die Prieuré sehr bestürzt. Niemand kann sich vorstellen, wie jemand das Geheimnis hätte herausfinden können.", erklärte die alte Frau.

Robert Langdon trat einen Schritt näher, um höflich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Entschuldigen sie, aber was hat denn die Polizei gesagt?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ritualmord, kein Grund zur Besorgnis!"

"Haben sie ein Foto...oder sowas?", Robert fand die Frage sehr unpassend und man konnte ihm sein Unbehagen sichtlich anmerken.

"Drinnen...In der Küche!", sagte Sophies Großmutter und deutete den beiden, ihr zu folgen.

Robert und Sophie setzten sich an die jeweiligen Enden des großes Holztisches. Robert versuchte einen Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen herzustellen, doch Sophie ignorierte ihn. Ihre Großmutter stellte beiden eine Tasse auf den Tisch, dann zog sie ein kleines Polaroidfoto hervor und reichte es Robert. Bestürzt betrachtete er das Foto. Er musste zweimal hinschauen, um festzustellen, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Das Bild zeigte den blutverschmierten Leichnam von Sophies Bruder. Er war an Händen und Füßen an ein großes Holzkreuz geschlagen. Die Spitzen einer Dornenkrone bohrten sich in seine Kopfhaut. Doch das, was Robert wirklich schockierte, stand in blutigen Buchstaben auf den Wand hinter der Leiche:

"Jesus will die for our sins!"

Die Polizei hatte die Zeitform, die der Täter verwendet hatte, als einfache Rechtschreibschwäche abgestempelt, doch sie kannten die Zusammenhänge nicht. Der Mörder meinte genau, was er aufgeschrieben hatte.

"Jesus wird für unsere Sünden sterben!", Jesus und seine Nachfahren. Sophie war in großer Gefahr.

"Kann ich das Foto mal sehen?", fragte Sophie und streckte die Hand danach aus.

Robert zörgerte einen Moment. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Sophie auf diesen Anblick reagieren würde.

"Bitte!", fügte sie hinzu.

Vorsichtig drehte Robert das Bild um und schob das Polaroid über den Tisch. Er beobachtete Sophies Züge, während sie das Foto betrachtete. Nichts! Keine Regung!

"Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn wir und die höchsten Mitglieder der Prieuré erst einmal untertauchen!", schlug Sophie vor.

Ihr Vorschlag hatte Robert die Sprache verschlagen. Sophie, die sich nach dem Tod ihres Großvaters mit ihm zusammen auf Gralssuche begeben hatte, die mutig alles angenommen hatte, was sie dabei erfahren hatte, wollte sich nun verkriechen. Robert verstand sie nicht mehr.

Wenig später, Sophie war gerade dabei, das Bett im Gästezimmer zu beziehen, als Robert hereintrat.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sophie nickte, doch Robert konnte sehen, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen. Sie hatte Angst. Robert ging auf sie zu und nahm Sophie vorsichtig in den Arm.

"Es ist okay!", flüsterte er, "Es ist okay Angst zu haben!"

Die beiden verharrten eine Weile in dieser Position, bis Sophie etwas Abstand nahm und Robert in die Augen sah.

"Lass uns morgen nach Paris zurückfliegen, bitte!", sagte sie leise.

Robert nickte. Außerdem hatte er zugestimmt, mit seiner Kreditkarte ein Zugticket und ein kleines Hotel in London zu bezahlen, damit Sophies Großmutter für ein paar Wochen in der Anonymität der Großstadt untertauchen konnte.

Als Robert und Sophie in ihrer Wohnung in Paris ankamen, war es bereits sehr spät. Beide waren sehr müde und wollten sofort zu Bett gehen, doch Sophie blickte sich misstrauisch um.

"Warum steht das Fenster offen?", fragte sie.

Robert hatte das ebenfalls bemerkt und war sofort aufgesprungen, um es zu schließen.

"Ich habe es vergessen!", log er.

Natürlich hatte Robert das Fenster geschlossen, dich er war sicher, dass es dafür eine normale Erklärung gab. Vielleicht hatte etwas dazwischen geklemmt und der Wind hatte es wieder aufgestoßen. Obwohl Robert nicht sicher war, er hatte wenigstens Sophie mit seiner Antwort beruhigt.

"Wenn mein Verfolgungswahn zu groß wird, weise mich bitte ein!", scherzte sie.

Sophie war so erschöpft von der langen Reise, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis sie in Roberts Armen eingeschlafen war. Er dagegen war hellwach und hielt Sophie fest, als fürchtete er, sie wäre verschwunden sobald er die Augen schloss.

Jedoch war er sicher, dass man sie hier in Paris nicht finden konnte. Außerdem würde er gleich morgen mit den Recherchen beginnen. Vielleicht konnte er Hinweise auf den Mörder ihres Bruders finden und sie somit beschützen. Zufrieden mit seinen Plänen für den nächsten Tag schloss Robert die Augen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Robert beobachtete den wandernden Zeiger seines Weckers, der mindestens schon die zehnte Runde drehte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, das monotone Ticken würde ihn irgendwie wieder einschlafen lassen, es war immerhin erst halb acht Uhr morgens. Plötzlich schreckte Robert hoch – er hatte um acht Uhr eine Vorlesung!

Sofort sprang er auf, schlüpfte in den Anzug, der am nächsten lag, gan egal, wie viele Falten er hatte und rannte in Richtung Badezimmer.

"Robert?", rief Sophie im Halbschlaf.

Nur wenige Sekunden später kam Robert, er hatte in der Zwischenzeit mehr oder weniger ordenlich Zähne geputzt und Haare gekämmt, zurück ins Schlafzimmer und gab Sophie hastig einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Es tut mir leid, Schatz... Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass ich heute eine Vorlesung habe."

Traurig ließ Sophie die Augen sinken, setzte aber sofort wieder ein Lächeln auf. Robert erkannte sofort, dass es gespielt war.

"Das macht nichts... Ich, werde mir schon die Zeit vertreiben... und vielleicht rufe ich Grand-Mére an!", sagte sie.

"Wenn du etwas brauchst oder nicht alleine sein möchtest, ruf mich einfach an, ich komme sofort nach Hause!", er war schon fast zur Tür hinausm als er diese Wort ins Schlafzimmer rief.

Robert hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, Sophie jetzt allein zu lassen. Er wollte sie mir ihrer Trauer einfach nicht im Stich lassen. Außerdem konnte er so besser auf sie Acht geben, denn der Mörder ihres Bruders war auch hinter Sophie her. Sophie wusste das, obwohl Robert sich vorgenommen hatte, ihr das so schnell es ginge auszureden. Erstens könnte man sie in einer Großstadt wie Paris niemals aufspüren, zweitens würde die Polizei den Täter schnell finden und sofort ins Gefängnis stecken. Das hoffte Robert zumindest.

Roberts Schüler hatten wahrscheinlich in dieser Vorlesung den größten Spass ihrer gesamten Collegezeit. Ein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zerstreuter Professor stand vor der Klasse und stammelte etwas von religiöser Symbolik, einen Vortrag den sie sicher schon an die fünf mal gehört hatten. Immer dann, wenn Robert keine Zeit hatte, sich auf einen Kurs vorzubereiten. Auch sehr Erscheinungsbild war heute besonders interessant: Unrasiert, fast ungekämmt, ein Jacket, dass mehr Falten hatte als das Gesicht des Biologieprofessors im Saal nebenan und zwei vollkommen verschiedene Socken. Das war Robert allerdings erst nach der Vorlesung aufgefallen, während er sich fragte, was seine Schüler wohl an diesem Tag so amüsant fanden. Schließlich fasste er den Entschluss, dass jeder einmal das Recht hatte, zu verschlafen... Seinen Schülern könnte er jedenfalls ein Zuspätkommen in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr übel nehmen.

Anschließend schritt Robert durch die langen Universitätsgänge. Er lief vorsichtig, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Hose nicht wieder hochrutschte und seine Socken zum Vorschein kamen. Ein bisschen peinlich war ihm das ja schon, vor allem vor den Kollegen.

Endlich hatte er die Bibliothek erreicht. Hier konnte Robert in Ruhe lesen, ohne den amüsierten Blicken von schadenfrohen Schülern ausgesetzt zu sein. Denn mal ehrlich – wer ging schon in die Bibliothek, dachte Robert und musste feststellen, dass es immer noch einige "Streber" gab.

Robert zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich mitten in der Stille des großen Raumes, sein Handy laut Alarm schlug. Er drückte den grünen Hörer und ging auf dem schnellsten Wege in die hinterste Ecke, wo er niemanden störte.

"Langdon!", meldete er sich leise.

"Störe ich gerade?", fragte Sophie.

"Ich bin in der Bibliothek... aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Ist alles okay bei dir?"

"Ja, eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, wann du zu Hause bist. Ich könnte uns etwas kochen!", schlug sie vor.

"Das wär toll!", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln, "Ich brauche hier vielleicht noch eine Stunde, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg!"

"Okay...Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich auch!", sagte Robert leise und legte auf.

Robert steckte das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche und schlich durch die hohen Bücherregale. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass es sich bei dem Mörder vielleicht um den Anhänger einer Sekte handeln könnte. Sekten waren nicht gerade Robert Spezialgebiet, also zog er zuerst ein allgemeines Buch aus dem Regal, setzte sich an den nächsten Tisch und begann, darin zu blättern.

Es gab anscheinend viele Gruppierungen, die dafür in Frage kamen, wahrscheinlich würde Robert nur mit weiterführender Literatur etwas weiter kommen. Doch zuerst versuchte er es mit dem sogenannten Ausschlussverfahren.

Seine Gedanken schweiften plötzlich wieder zu Sophie. Sollte er nicht lieber nach Hause fahren und die Detektivarbeit der Polizei überlassen? Konnte er ihr nicht besser helfen, wenn er ihr zu Seite stand? Würde sie es überhaupt gut heißen, wenn er eigenmächtig recherchierte? Er dachte kurz über das vergangene Telefongespräch nach. Sophie hatte recht zufrieden geklungen. Wahrscheinlich war die starke Sophie wieder zurückgekehrt und hatte nun beschlossen, sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.

Robert Gedanken wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als er hinter ihm ein bekanntes Damenparfum hinter ihm wahrnahm. Irgendwoher kannte er diesen Duft, doch... Robert fuhr herum und erkannte gegen das helle Licht der Neonröhren ein in der tat sehr vertrautes Gesicht. Vor ihm stand Vittoria Vetra.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

"Hallo Robert!", begrüßte Vittoria ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Er blieb stumm und starte diese Frau nur mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. Was tat sie hier in Paris? Und vor allem an seinem Arbeitsplatz?

"Hallo?", sagte sie erneut und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

"Hallo...Vittoria!", stotterte er. Augenblicklich wurde Robert alles, was mit Vittoria in Verbindung stand, zurück ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Vittoria, wie sie bei Cern aus dem Flieger gestiegen war. Robert hatte sie gleich ins Auge gefasst. Sie war sonnengebräunt, hatte schwarze Haare und war einfach nur atemberaubend. Das nächste, an das er sich erinnerte, war die auf ihm sitzende Vittoria die ihm ins Ohr flüsterte "Du warst noch nie mit einer Yogameisterin im Bett!".

"Dio Mio, Robert... Was für ein Buch hast du da gelesen!", sie lachte über seine Zerstreutheit.

Robert klappte das Buch zu und schob es beiseite. Dann lächelte er verlegen und bot Vittoria den Platz neben sich an.

"Tut mir leid!", sagte er, "Aber ich bin ein wenig überrascht. Was machst du hier?"

"Urlaub!", antwortete sie knapp, "Eine Freundin hatte diese Reise gebucht und musste dann aber kurzfristig zu einer Expedition. Da bin ich in der letzten Minute für sie eingesprungen!"

Stille.

"Und wenn ich einmal hier bin, dachte ich, besuche ich mal die berühmte Universitätsbibliothek."

Robert staunte. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall gewusste haben, dass er jetzt in Paris lebte und an dieser Universität unterichtete.

"Und was treibt dich nach Paris?", fragte Vittoria.

"Die Arbeit!", log Robert. Er empfand es als unpassend, sofort mit Sophie zu beginnen.

Wieder herrschte Stille.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir aus dieser muffigen Bibliothek verschwinden und uns ein schönes Restaurant suchen?", fragte Vittoria herausfordernd und erhaschte ein Lächeln von Robert. Er war zwar mit Sophie zum Essen verabredet, aber bis dahin war ja noch eine ganze Stunde Zeit.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden, als die beiden das Universitätsgebäude verließen. Robert war unsicher. Wie hatte er das plötzliche Auftauchen Vittorias zu deuten? Oder besser gesagt, wie sollte er seine Gefühle deuten?

"In welches Restaurant gehen wir denn?", ihre Stimme riss Robert aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ähm... ich weiß nicht. Hier gibt es jede Menge!", stotterte er.

Vittoria blickte sich um und erkannte einen Zaun einige Meter weiter. Sie ging darauf zu.

"Vittoria, das ist das Freibad! Ich glaube nicht, dass...", doch Roberts Worte kamen zu spät. Vittoria hatte sich blitzschnell über den Zaun geschwungen und sah ihn nun herausfordernd von der anderen Seite an.

"Wir können doch nicht in das Freibad einbrechen. Die werden Wachleute haben!"

"Willst du mir von dort aus beim Schwimmen zusehen?", fragte sie.

Robert verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, dass Vittoria verrückt war, doch selbst soetwas hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut. Und schon gar nicht sich selbst, denn es dauerte nicht lange, da war er ebenfalls über den Zaun geklettert und stand neben Vittoria am Wasser. Unsicher drehte Robert sich zur Seite, als Vittoria sich bis auf die Unterwäsche auszog und kopfüber in das dunkle Wasser sprang. Er stand noch immer daneben und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

"Komm schon, Robert! Das Wasser ist herrlich!", rief sie ihm zu.

Langsam schlüpfte Robert aus dem Jacket und legte es ordentlich ins Gras. Das Gleiche tat er mit seiner Hose. Ungeduldig schwamm Vittoria im Wasser auf und ab.

"Wenn du noch langsamer wirst, hast du die Klamotten bald wieder an!", rief sie.

Nachdem Robert auch noch das Hemd ausgezogen hatte, sah er sich noch einmal um, um sicherzugehen, dass auch niemand in der Nähe war. Dann stieg er zu Vittoria ins Wasser. Eine Weile planschten sie im kühlen Nass herum.

"Erzähl mir etwas aus deiner Zeit als Profi!", sagte Vittoria.

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu...", wollte Robert sagen, doch Vittoria unterbrach ihn plötzlich. Sie deutete auf einen Lichtstrahl, der sich ihnen näherte. Sie holte tief Luft, drückte Roberts Kopf unter Wasser und tauchte schließlich selbst unter.

"Ist da jemand?", hörten sie die Stimme des Wachmanns durch das Wasser.

Erschrocken mussten sie feststellen, dass der Wachmann sogar das Becken mit seiner Taschenlampe absuchte. Da gab Vittoria Robert ein Zeichen, dass er auf jeden Fall unten bleiben müsse. Dann tauchte sie auf.

"Steigen sie sofort aus dem Wasser!", rief der Wachmann.

"Ist ja schon gut!", rief Vittoria und stieg aus dem Becken. Sie ging auf den Mann zu und sagte:

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Es war so heiß draußen und ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen. Natürlich bezahle ich den Eintritt!", nicht unabsichtlich stellte sich Vittoria in Pose und blickte den Mann mit ihren Rehaugen an.

Robert war in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Wasser gestiegen und hatte sich an den Wachmann vorbeigeschlichen, seine Sachen geschnappt und war zurück über den Zaun geklettert. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Vittoria es schaffte, den Wachmann zu überzeugen. Bei den Argumenten!

"Naja... also!", der Wachmann stotterte, "Ich kann ja mal eine Ausnahme machen. Eigentlich geht es ja nur darum, dass sie hätten ertrinken können so ohne Aufsicht. Aber ihnen ist ja nichts passiert!"

"Ich bin sicher, sie hätten in jedem Fall geschafft, mich rechtzeitig zu retten.!", Vittoria fühlte seinen Oberarm ab, "An Muskeln mangelt es ihnen ja nicht!"

Erschrocken über die Berührung zog der Wachmann seinen Arm zurück und blickte sich verlegen um.

"Ich denke sie sollten jetzt gehen. Gleich ist Schichtwechsel und der Kollege sollte sie besser nicht sehen!", erklärte er.

Vittoria warf ihm einen letzten zweideutigen Blick zu, griff ihre Sachen und verließ dann das Freibad durch den Vorderausgang.

Dort wurde sie bereits von Robert erwacht. Lachend lief sie ihm entgegen.

"Was das phantastisch oder was?", fragte sie.

Auch Robert konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"So etwas habe ich seit meiner Jugend nicht mehr getan!", sagte er.

Es war bereits spät geworden und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu Vittorias Hotel, was nicht weit entfernt war. Vor dem beleuchteten Eingang blieben sie stehen. Vittoria lächelte.

"Möchtest du noch mit hinauf kommen?", fragte sie.

Robert lächelte, schüttelte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf.

"Nein. Es ist spät, ich sollte besser nach Hause gehen.", sagte er.

Vittoria zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Handtasche und steckte ihn in Roberts Jacket.

"Meine neue Handynummer. Ruf mich an, dann können wir etwas zusammen unternehmen!"

Vittoria drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und rannte die ersten Stufen zum Eingang hinauf. Sie drehte sich noch einmal herum, lächelte und verschwand durch die Glastür in den Hallen des Hotels.

Robert fühlte seine Tasche ab, um zu prüfen, dass er den Zettel mit ihrer Nummer hatte und setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung. Sophie wartete bereits auf ihn.

Kommentar

Erstmal ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die die Geschichte gelesen und ein besonders großes Dankeschön an alle, die mir einen Kommentar dazu geschrieben haben.

Ich freue mich immer unheimlich, zu lesen, dass Leuten meine Geschichte gefällt.

Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spass beim Weiterlesen und tötet mich bitte nicht, weil ich Vittoria mit reingebracht habe... ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Von der Straße aus hatte Robert bereits gesehen, dass in der Wohnung kein Licht mehr brannte. Sophie war anscheinend schon eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig zog Robert den Schlüssel heraus und hängte ihn an den kleinen Haken neben die Tür. Er mochte das Wohnzimmerlicht nicht anschalten, da er und Sophie immer bei offener Tür schliefen und sie so mit Sicherheit aufwachen würde.

Durch den einfallenden Mondschein konnte er jedoch genug sehen, um sich lautlos, ohne irgendwo anzustoßen, ins Schlafzimmer zu schleichen. Robert blieb abrupt stehen, als er schwache Umrisse auf dem Tisch erkannte: Ein Kerzenhalter mit halb heruntergebrannten Kerzen, zwei Gläser, eines davon unbenutzt und eine halbleere Flasche seines Lieblingsweines. Auch das unbenutzte Besteck schimmerte im Mondlicht.

Augenblicklich bekam Robert ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sophie hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben, ein romantisches Abendessen vorzubereiten. Und was hatte er in der Zwischenzeit getan? Er war mit seiner Exfreundin in ein Freibad eingebrochen. 1. Preis für den weltgrößten Idioten, Robert, sagte er leise zu sich selbst.

Er wagte kaum zu atmen, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, aus Angst, er könnte Sophie aufwecken. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, als sie so dalag. Doch Engel hatten keine verwischte Wimperntusche, anscheinend hatte sie geweint.

Robert konnte sich noch so vorsichtig neben sie legen, Sophie wachte auf und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Eigentlich hätte er mit einem bösen Blick und einer Verbannung auf die Couch gerechnet, jedenfalls war das die Strafe, die er selbst über sich verhängt hätte, doch Sophie schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und schloss dann wieder die Augen. Robert gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Komm schon, Robert!", rief Vittoria und rannte lachend über den Marktplatz auf einen alten Brunnen zu. Robert hatte Mühe, mit ihrem Tempo mitzuhalten, aber wenige Sekunden später hatte er sie erreicht. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben seiner Frau auf dem Brunnenrand nieder.

Doch Vittoria hatte noch längst nicht das Bedürfnis, sich auszuruhen. Ungeachtet der Menschen um sie herum, kletterte Vittoria auf Roberts Schoß und gab ihm einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"War doch eine tolle Idee unsere Flitterwochen in Barcelona zu verbringen, nicht?", fragte sie.

Roberts Erschöpfung war mit einem Mal verflogen. Vorsichtig hob er sie zurück auf den Boden, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie einige Meter hinter sich her.

"Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte sie.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann drückte er Vittoria spontan an sich und küsste sie.

"Dahin, wo wir ungestört sind!", flüsterte Robert.

Erschrocken erwachte Robert aus seinem Traum. Sein Herz raste, als wäre er von Geistern verfolgt wurden. Doch diese Geister waren rein persönlicher Natur.

Er drehte sich herum und war erleichtert, Sophie neben ihm vorzufinden. Sie war bereits wach und lächelte ein wein.

"Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte sie.

Robert schluckte. Er hoffte, sie würde ihm nicht anmerken, was er geträumt hatte.

"Ja!", sagte er, "Ich habe gerade einen Bankräuber überlistet, als seine 10 Komplizen kamen!"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

"Es tut mir so leid wegen gestern Abend!", entschuldigte sich Robert, "Ein Kollege ist krank geworden und ich soll eine Vorlesung für ihn halten. Die Vorbereitung hat ziemlich lang gedauert!"

Sophie schwieg und sah Robert lange in die Augen. Er befürchtete schon, sie würden ihn lesen.

"Man, hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen!", Sophie musste lächeln, "Richtig so! Du hättest ruhig anrufen können. Du weißt doch genau, dass ich dir deine Arbeit nicht übel nehme!"

Augenblicklich verstärkte sich Roberts schlechtes Gewissen und wurde zu einem tonnenschweren Ballast. Er hatte die verständnisvollste Freundin aller Zeiten. Er hätte ihr die Wahrheit erzählen können und sie hätte ihn noch immer mit einem Kuss belohnt. Jedoch nur, weil sie nicht wusste, was in Robert vorging: Vittoria. Ein Jahr war es bereits her, dass er zuletzt von ihr gehört hatte und wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, sie wiederzusehen. Er hatte sich die unmöglichsten Situationen ausgemalt, doch keine davon war je eingetreten. Bis zum letzten Abend, als er am wenigsten damit gerechnet hatte. Aber etwas hatte sich geändert – Robert liebte Sophie und das musste er Vittoria klar machen.

"Vielleicht kann ich es ja wiedergutmachen!", Robert grinnste und Sophie erkannte sofort, was er vorhatte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn...

Robert hatte Sophie erklärt, dass er gegen Mittag seinen kranken Kollegen an der Universität vertreten müsste, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er etwas ganz anderes vor. Durch die großen, prunkvollen Hallen von Frankreichs teuerstem Hotel machte er sich auf den Weg zu Vittoria.

An der Rezeption empfing ihn ein freundlicher junger Mann, der Robert in sehr schlechtem Englisch versuchte zu erklären, welches Vittorias Zimmer war. Doch seine Kentnisse waren so schlecht, dass er einfach auf die große Nummer über dem leeren Schlüsselhaken zeigte. Robert begriff und ging die große Mamortreppe nach oben.

Vittorias Zimmer lag gleich zu seiner Rechten. Robert blieb vor der Tür stehen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte an.

Nichts geschah.

Robert klopfte erneut, diesmal hörte er ein Poltern und ein leises Fluchen aus dem Inneren.

"Vittoria, ich bin's, Robert!", rief er.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Robert blickte in ein müdes, etwas genervtes Gesicht. Vittoria trug noch ihren Pyjama und hatte ihr langes, schwarzes Haar zusammengebunden. Doch obwohl sie anscheinend gerade erst aufgestanden war, sah sie phantastisch aus.

"Du kommst gerade richtig zum morgendlichen Yoga!", scherzte sie. Ihre Müdigkeit schien von diesem Moment an verflogen zu sein.

Sie bat Robert, hereinzukommen und sich zu setzen, während sie schnell etwas anderes anzog. Nur wenige Minuten später kam sie, zu Roberts Bedauern, vollkommen eingekleidet und mit zwei Tassen Kaffee bewaffnet zurück. Vittoria setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich mir vorgestellt habe, dich zufällig zu treffen?", fragte sie.

Robert lächelte ebenfalls, senkte aber gleichzeitig den Blick.

"Sicher nicht so oft wie ich!", antwortete er. Seine Stimme deutete ein Aber an.

"In dem Jahr, in dem wir uns nicht gesehen haben, ist viel passiert..."

"Robert!", Vittoria unterbrach ihn.

"Ich habe jemanden..."

Vittoria konnte seine Worte nicht hören. Sie hatte ihm schon gestern angemerkt, dass er jemanden kennengelernt hatte. Es war soetwas wie "die Ausstrahlung eines vergebenen Mannes", doch das störte sie nur wenig. Sie kannte einen sehr guten Trick, einen Mann zum schweigen zu bringen, also riss sie Robert an sich und küsste ihn. Sie war nicht überrascht, als er den Kuss erwiederte.

"Ich weiß, dass du jemanden kennengelernt hast, Robert. Ein Mann wie du bleibt nicht lange allein. Es sei denn, er will es so!", sagte sie.

Noch immer überrascht von diesem Kuss, ging Robert auf Abstand. Er suchte nach Worten, um Vittoria diese Situation zu erklären. Doch sie war wieder einmal schneller.

"Du liebst deine Freundin und du willst sie auf keinen Fall betrügen!", sagte sie, während sie sich wieder langsam annäherte, "Du kannst auf keinen Fall diese Dummheit begehen und doch... kannst du dich nicht dagegen wehren!"

Vittoria versuchte erneut, Robert zu küssen, doch diesmal wich er aus. Er stand auf und ging einige Schritte, während Vittoria auf der Couch sitzen blieb.

"Vittoria, bitte... Wir können Freunde sein und meinetwegen jeden Tag, den du in Paris verbringst, etwas unternehmen. Aber ich kann Sophie nicht betrügen. Ich liebe sie!", sagte er und blickte sie eindinglich an.

"Entschudlige...", sagte sie leise und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen.

Robert musste hier verschwinden. Sofort! Wenn er länger hier in Vittorias Nähe bleiben würde, käme es unter Garantie zu einer großen Dummheit. Er hatte sich zwar im Griff, doch für wie lange? Robert blickte zu Vittoria, die ihn noch immer ansah und nicht wusste, was sie weiter sagen sollte. Dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Traum, ihre Berührungen, ihren Kuss und er fühlte, wie ihn ein Anflug von Schwäche überkam. Fast gleichzeit mit Vittoria setzte Robert sich in Bewegung, bis sie sich in der Mitte des Raumes trafen und in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinten. Ohne voneinander abzulassen, drängen sie einander nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer...


	6. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Robert Langdon hatte in seinem Leben nur wenig bereut. Er hatte das seltene Talent, oder viel mehr das Glück, mehr oder weniger zufällig die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das hatte ihm bereits einmal das Leben gerettet, als er ohne Fallschirm aus einem zu explodieren drohenden Hubschrauber in den Tiber gesprungen war. In Roberts Gedanken spielte sich dieser Abend noch einmal ab. Er erinnerte sich an sein Wiedersehen mit Vittoria nach diesem Absprung. Er hatte sie gesehen und nichts mehr gesagt oder gedacht, er wollte sie nur küssen. Genau wie letzte Nacht.

Nun lag Vittoria neben schweigend neben ihm und Robert fragte sich, wie lange diese Stille noch anhalten würde. Ihm war klar, dass, sobald sie handelte, er sich nicht weiter der Lethargie hingeben konnte. Rober wusste, dass er diesmal einen Fehler gemacht hatte, einen sehr großen Fehler.

"So ruhig?", fragte Vittoria und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber.

"Ich sollte gehen!", sagte Robert nervös und stand auf, um seine im Schlafzimmer verteilten Klamotten einzusammeln, "Einige Studenten wollen mich am Nachmittag treffen!"

Vittoria wusste genau, was in Robert vorging und, dass es wahrscheinlich noch einige Stunden bis zu dem Treffen mit seinen Stundenten waren.

Robert hatte seine Freundin, wer auch immer sie war, es interessierte Vittoria nicht, betrogen und nun plagte ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde Robert nicht nochmal zulassen, dass sie ihn verführte, doch Vittoria hatte nicht vor, ihn so einfach davonkommen zu lassen. Aber im Moment hatte sie wohl keine andere Wahl.

"Wollen wir morgen vielleicht etwas unternehmen?", fragte Vittoria, "Etwas essen gehen. Nur als Freunde, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken!"

Robert zögerte einen Moment. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass zwischen ihnen nichts laufen würde. Das hatte er gerade vor einer Stunde bemerkt.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich sollte mich ein wenig um...", gerade als Robert Sophies Namen erwähnen wollte, unterbrach Vittoria ihn.

"Ich möchte ihren Namen nicht hören! Wenn du sie nennst, ist das alles real und du bist wirklich vergeben!", sagte sie ernst, doch plötzlich überkam sie ein Lächeln, "Und dann müsste ich aufhören von uns zu träumen!"

Obwohl Robert von ihrer Aussage sehr geschmeichelt war, sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, dass er genau das jetzt tun sollte.

"Vielleicht wäre das ja sogar besser!", er lächelte ebenfalls.

Robert wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er Sophies Namen nicht einfach nannte. Vielleicht war es die Aussicht auf ein Hintertürchen.

"Ich muss gehen!", sagte er, nahm sein Jacket und verließ die Hotelsuit.

Wo, verdammt nochmal, war der Schalter, an dem man die Zeit zurückdrehen konnte, um etwas vergangenes rückgängig zu machen? Vielleicht wurde er von einer Geheimgesellschaft, die in der Geschichte niemals aufgetaucht war, aber immer noch existierte, verwahrt und alle Symbole um ihn herum deuteten nur darauf hin...

Robert wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich ein Straßenprophet auf ihn zukam und ein Flugblatt in die Hand drückte. Er steckte den Zettel in die Tasche seines Jacktes und ging weiter, ohne auf die Worte des Predigers zu hören.

Robert kannte diese Straßenpropheten aus Amerika. Sie waren dort in fast allen größeren Städten zu finden und verkündeten fast immer den bald bevorstehenden Weltuntergang.

Robert fühlte sich wie ferngesteuert, als er die gemeinsame Wohnung betrat und Sophie ihn fröhlich begrüßte. Jedenfalls so fröhlich, wie sie es konnte. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatte sie den Umständen entsprechend gut überstanden. Es war einzig der tägliche Anruf der Großmutter, der sie immer wieder traurig stimmte.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Robert zuckte zusammen. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Sophie die Vorlesungen gemeint hatte, doch in seinem Kopf schwirrte etwas ganz anderes herum. Sehr gut war es gelaufen, selbstverständlich. Vielleicht sogar besser als das letzte Mal. Und dann meldete sich sein Gewissen zurück.

Du bist ein Vollidiot, Robert, sagte er zu sich selbst.

"Naja, bei dem schönen Wetter hatten die Studenten alles im Kopf, außer dem aktuellen Stoffgebiet!", er lächelte verlegen. Würde Sophie jemals die Wahrheit erfahren, wäre er ein toter Mann, soviel stand fest.

Ja, bei diesem schönen Wetter hatte Robert alles andere im Kopf, außer der aktuellen Freundin. Obwohl er ein wenig daran zweifelte, dass es am Wetter lag, als viel mehr an Vittorias Anwesenheit. Ihm war klar, dass er die Sache mit Vittoria augenblicklich beenden müsste.

Damals waren sie mit dem Versprechen auseinandergegangen, sich alle paar Monate an einem romantsichen Ort wiederzusehen. Doch Vittoria hatte niemals wieder von sich hören lassen. Wochenlang war Robert bei jedem Klingeln wie wahnsinnig zum Telefon gerannt, in der Hoffnung, sie würde am anderen Ende der Leitung warten. Doch das war niemals geschehen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen aufgegeben und Sophie war in sein Leben getreten. Aber ihr plötzliches Auftauchen hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Robert war davon überzeugt, hätten von Anfang an klare Verhältnisse geherrscht, wäre es sicher nicht soweit gekommen. Doch er vergaß dabei, dass Vittoria sich seiner Situation vollkommen bewusst war.

Robert Gedanken wurden von der Türklingel unterbrochen. Egal, heute würde er Vittoria nicht mehr wiedersehen und bis morgen hatte er sich sicher einige gute Argumente zurecht gelegt.

"Ich gehe schon!", hörte er Sophie rufen.

Langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer, während er das Gemurmel zweier weiblicher Stimmen lauschte, die er jedoch nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte.

"Könnte ich vielleicht reinkommen?", war der einzige Satz, den er verstand. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Vittoria!

"Hallo Robert!", rief sie ihm freudig zu und drängte sich an Sophie vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

"Vittoria...was...was tust du denn hier?", fragte er verwundert.

Was wollte sie wohl hier, DICH natürlich, dachte er bei sich.

"Was für eine nette Begrüßung nach dieser langen Zeit!"

Okay, dieses Spielchen also. Sie hatten sich natürlich nach dem Abenteuer in Rom nicht wiedergesehen und auch nicht mehr aneinander gedacht, bis Vittoria hier wieder auf ihn gestoßen war. Das ließ Robert vermuten, dass sie nicht vor hatte, Sophie von ihrem nächsten kleinen Abenteuer zu erzählen.

"Ich bin nur etwas überrascht!", er bemerkte, dass Sophie noch immer ahnungslos in der Tür stand und auf eine Erklärung wartete.

"Oh, entschuldigt... Sophie, das ist eine alte Freundin, Vittoria. Vittoria, das ist Sophie!"

"Deine Freundin!", stellte Vittoria fest, "Schön, dich kennenzulernen!"

Sie hätte ihre aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit nicht besser spielen können.

"Ich mache gerade Urlaub in Paris und war heute an der Universität. Da habe ich zufällig mitbekommen, wie eine Studenten über dich geredet haben. Ich war total überrascht, dass du jetzt in Frankreich lebst."

Es entstand eine Pause.

"Aber warum ich eigentlich hier bin... Ich bin vor einer Stunde aus dem Hotel geflogen!", erklärte sie.

"Was? Wieso das denn?", fragte Robert. Oh nein, hatte sie jetzt etwa vor, ihn nach einem Nachtquartier zu fragen?

"Ich war wohl zu laut!", sagte sie und konnte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Zum Glück hatte sie Sophie gerade den Rücken zugewandt.

Oops, dachte Robert.

"Heute Abend wird sie sicher kein Hotel mehr finden. Vittoria, was meinen Sie, ist Ihnen die Couch bequem genug?", fragte Sophie.

Oh nein, dachte Robert. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut!

"Vielen Dank für das Angebot. Ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wo ich hin sollte!", Vittoria lächelte erleichtet. Diesmal schien es etwas weniger aufgesetzt.

"Ich hole das Bettzeug!", sagte Sophie und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Robert war gefangen. In seiner eigenen Wohnung.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Als Robert erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm bereits leer. War Sophie etwa bereits aufgestanden? Er streckte den Arm in Richtung Nachttisch, um nach seiner Uhr zu greifen. Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass Mickys Arme bereits 9 Uhr anzeigten. Er musste zwar heute keine Vorlesung halten, doch er hasste es, zu verschlafen. Robert kroch in seinen Bademantel und tapste langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen, kamen ihm sofort die Bilder des letzten Abends zurück ins Gedächtnis. Der Anblick, den er vor sich sah, war sehr verwirrend.

Sophie und Vittoria saßen gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch und schienen sich ausgelassen über etwas zu unterhalten. Über ihn!

"Guten Morgen, Robert!", rief Vittoria fröhlich.

Sophie, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, drehte sich augenblicklich um.

"Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte sie.

Sie sprang auf, ging auf Robert zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss. Zum Glück bemerkte Sophie nicht, wie unangenehm Robert der Kuss in dieser Situation war. Sie tastete nach seinem Handgelenk und blickte auf die Uhr.

"Ich muss los, Schatz!", sagte sie und hastete zum Tisch zurück und griff nach einem Zettel, "Ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch beim DCPG."

"Du willst wieder arbeiten?", fragte er.

"Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?", antwortete sie und drückte Robert einen Zettel in die Hand, "Gehst du bitte einkaufen?"

In weniger als 30 Sekunden, hatte sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt, die Schuhe angezogen, Jacke und Tasche geschnappt und war mit einem Winken zur Tür herausgerannt. Robert stand noch immer da, wie ein Erstklässler auf dem Schulhof und fragte sie, was gerade eigentlich passiert war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er alles realisiert hatte. Vittoria, die seinen halb geöffneten Bademantel mit ihren Blicken quasi komplett auszog, hatte dazu nicht wenig beigetragen.

Worte, Worte...wo seid ihr, dachte Robert.

"Ich kann dir helfen!", sagte Vittoria plötzlich.

Helfen bei...was? Beim Anziehen? Nein, das tue ich doch besser allein, dachte er.

"Bei was?", fragte Robert.

"Na beim Einkaufen. Ich wollte sowieso noch ein paar Souvenirs besorgen!"

Nur knapp eine Stunde später fand Robert sich im Getümmel einkaufswütiger Menschen wieder. Und er war mittendrin. Die vielen Menschen in den engen Gängen der Lebensmittelabteilung machten ihm Angst. Nicht, nur, dass Robert sich ein wenig eingeengt fühlte, nein, diese "Menschen" betrachteten jeden einzelnen Jogurt so genau, als wäre es die gute Kopie einer Rolex auf dem Polenmarkt.

"So, das war's!", sagte Vittoria und gab Robert den Einkaufszettel zurück.

Hatte sie tatsächlich in 10 Minuten alle Dinge gefunden, die Sophie auf dieses Stück Papier gekritzelt hatte? Respekt!

Noch immer beschäftigt mit den zunehmenden Menschenmassen um sich herum, schob Robert den Einkaufswagen in Richtung Kasse. Da zog ihn Vittoria plötzlich am Arm.

"Komm mit!", rief sie und schliff ihn hinter sich her.

"Vittoria, was..."

Gegen Frauen im Einkaufswahn habe ich sowieso keine Chance, dachte Robert und folgte Vittoria mehr oder weniger freiwillig in die Textilienabteilung. Dann beobachtete er verunsichert, wie sie zwischen Herrenhemden und Jackets herumwühlte und sofort etwas fand.

"Hier, anprobieren!", sagte sie in einem freundlich-bestimmten Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Aber..., dachte Robert, doch er schwieg. Frauen im Einkaufswahn.

Widerwillig trottete er zu den Umkleidekabinen, während Vittoria sich weiter umsah. Wie schaffte sie es immer, ihn zu überreden? Wie, um Himmels Willen, tat sie das? Und, was viel wichtiger war, gab es dagegen irgendein Heilmittel?

Ich fürchte nicht, dachte Robert bei sich und schloss den letzten Knopf des Hemdes.

"Fertig?", drang Vittorias Stimme von draußen.

Zögernd trat er aus der Umkleidekabine. Vittoria lächelte, als sie ihn erblickte.

"Steht dir sehr gut, du solltest es nehmen!", sagte sie.

"Vielleicht ein andermal!", erwiderte er und erblickte etwas Rotes in Vittorias Hand.

"Ich sehe, du bist fündig geworden!", stellte er fest.

"Nicht wirklich, aber ich wollte soetwas schon immer mal anprobieren!", antwortete sie und verschwand nehmen ihm in der Umkleide.

Robert schlüpfte zurück in sein Tweedjacket und war froh, es nicht gegen irgendeine Billigjacke austauschen zu müssen. Als er aus der Kabine trat, hatte er eigentlich erwartet, dass Vittoria schon wieder komplett umgezogen war. Was ist passiert? Sie ist doch sonst so schnell, dachte er mit einem Grinsen.

Robert hatte Mühe, seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten, als er sich wieder den Kabinen zuwandt. Vor ihm stand...Venus! Nein, denn Venus wurde auf vielen Gemälden nackt dargestellt und diese Frau trug noch Stoff, wenn auch nicht sehr viel davon. Vittoria trug ein knappes, knallrotes Kleid und lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Tür der Kabine.

"Was ist? Noch nie ein Kleid gesehen?", fragte sie.

"Doch, aber noch nie ein halbes Kleid gesehen!", stotterte er.

"Leider außerhalb meiner finanziellen Reichweite!", seufte Vittoria und verschwand wieder in der Kabine. Robert war noch immer wie hypnotisiert von ihrem Anblick. Zum Glück hatte sie ihn nicht gebeten, ihr in die Kabine zu folgen. Er hätte es ohne jegliches Wenn und Aber getan.

"Robert...Kannst du mir mal helfen? Der Reißverschluss klemmt!", rief Vittoria aus der Kabine.

Robert hätte sich Ohrfeigen können für den vorherigen Gedanken.

Komm schon, so schlimm wird es nicht. Du hilfst ihr einfach bei dem Reißverschluss, dachte er und ging in die Umkleidekabine.

"Mach den Vorhang zu!", sagte sie, er gehorchte.

Robert bemerkte ein leicht beklemmendes Gefühl. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß, auch wenn die Spiegel die Enge vertuschen sollten. Und durch den geschlossenen Vorhang wurde es auch nicht gerade größer. Vittoria kniete halb auf der kleinen Bank und deutete auf den Reißverschluss an ihrem Rücken.

Robert holte tief Luft, als stünde ihm die schwerste Aufgabe seines Lebens bevor. Nervös griff er nach dem kleinen Verschluss und öffnete ihn ohne jegliche Probleme.

"Und das war so schwer?", fragte er Vittoria.

Sie blickte ihn durch den Spiegel an und hatte ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Vittoria, was hast du vor, fragte er sich und augenblicklich kam ihm die Antwort. Nein, nein, bitte nicht!

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und küsste ihn. Ihm blieb nichts weiter, als diesen Kuss zu erwidern.

"Ich kenne da eine tolle Therapie gegen Klaustrophobie!", flüsterte sie und drängte sich näher an ihn. Ihr Finger suchten den Knopf seiner Hose.

Vittoria, wir können das nicht tun! Ich liebe Sophie! Das mit uns ist Vergangenheit. Wir befinden uns in der Umkleidekabine eines Einkaufscenters...tausende Einwände schwirrten Robert durch den Kopf, doch er konnte keinen davon aussprechen. Ohne Einwände und ohne Widerstand ließ er sich ein weiteres Mal von Vittoria verführen...


	8. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Robert parkte den Wagen direkt vor dem Hintereingang der Wohnung und blickte sich um.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen. Und hoffen, dass hier solange keine Polizei auftaucht!", sagte er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Dann stieg er aus und blieb abrupt stehen. Er sah einen Mann davonrennen, der anscheinend in der Eingangstür gestanden hatte. Normalerweise kümmerte er sich nicht um soetwas, doch dieser Typ machte ihn skeptisch, allein schon wegen seiner ausgefallenen Kleidung. Da unterbrach Vittoria ihn in seinen Gedanken.

"Tragen wir jetzt die Einkäufe hoch oder warten wir hier unten auf den Strafzettel?"

Robert hatte Mühe, mit 3 Einkaufstüten bepackt, die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufzustemmen. Doch er schaffte es schließlich und stolperte, gefolgt von Vittoria, in den Flur. Augenblicklich kam ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer eine vollkommen aufgelöste Sophie entgegen. Robert stellte sofort die Tüten ab und ging auf seine Freundin zu.

"Sophie, was ist denn los? Ist das Bewerbungsgespräch nicht gut gelaufen?", fragte er.

"Da war ich gar nicht...", sagte sie und bedeutete Robert mit einem Blick, dass ihr Gespräch lieber unter vier Augen stattfinden sollte. Er ahnte bereits, dass es um ihre Familie gehen musste.

Vittoria war dieser Blick nicht entgangen und da sie zwar neugierig war, aber nicht darauf warten wollte, dass man sie wegschickte, fand sie schnell einen Fluchtweg.

"Ich hole die restlichen Tüten aus dem Auto!", sagte sie und eilte die Treppen herunter.

Nervös lief Sophie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wandte sich dann wieder Robert zu.

"Grandmére und ich hatten ausgemacht, jeden Tag um 10 Uhr zu telefonieren. Bisher habe ich sie jeden Tag von einer anderen Telefonzelle in Paris aus angerufen, aber heute... Sie ist nicht ans Telefon gegangen.", erklärte Sophie.

Robert legte tröstend den Arm um die zarten Schultern. Und fragte sich dabei, ob sich für Sophie dieses Berührung wohl genauso fremd anfühlte.

"Das muss noch lange nichts heißen. Vielleicht hat sie spontan eine Wanderung mitgemacht oder hat verschlafen und sitzt jetzt noch beim Frühstück.", er versuchte seine Stimme so beruhigend wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch in Wirklichkeit machte er sich ebenfalls große Sorgen. Nicht allein um ihre Großmutter, noch viel mehr um Sophie. Der Mann, der ihren Bruder umgebracht hatte, wollte sie ebenfalls töten. Und Robert befürchtete, dass der Killer viel näher war, als sie es beide dachten.

Augenblicklich fiel ihm der Fremde von der Straße ein, der eben so überstürzt davongerannt war. Sein Körper spannte sich an und Robert löste sich von Sophie, bevor sie etwas merkte.

"Robert!", fragte sie, irritiert durch sein Verhalten. Sie versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

"Verschweigst du mir etwas?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang noch ernster als zuvor.

"Nein!", sagte er kaum hörbar, als würde seine Lüge dadurch gemildert.

Nein, ich habe dich nur angelogen, was Vittoria betrifft. Sie ist nicht eine Freundin, sie ist meine Ex-Freundin und um ehrlich zu sein, raubt sie mir immer noch den Verstand. Achja, ich habe dich in den letzten Tagen zweimal mit ihr betrogen. Was? Die Male in Gedanken zählen auch?

Seine Gedanken wurden durch ihre schneidende Stimme unterbrochen.

"Robert, rede mit mir!"

"Glaub mir, Sophie. Es ist nichts!", Robert bemerkte, dass sich Sophies Blick auf etwas hinter ihm richtete. Er drehte sich herum und sah Vittoria mit einer Einkaufstüte. Sie sah aus, als wäre ihr die Störung sehr unangenehm.

"Ich glaube du solltest das Auto besser umparken, bevor die Polizei kommt!", sagte sie und deutete auf die Tür.

Robert warf Sophie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber insgeheim war er dankbar, dass Vittoria ihm diese kleine Atempause verschafft hatte. Er hatte schon befürchtet, Sophie würde innerhalb weniger Sekunden herausfinden können, was er zu verstecken versuchte. Langsam schlich er sich aus der Wohnung und ließ die beiden Frauen allein zurück.

"Ich habe gehört, die Polizisten in Frankreich sind wie Pitbulls!", versuchte Vittoria die angespannte Situation aufzulockern. Sie hatte den Anflug eines Streites in der Luft gespürt.

Doch anstatt über ihren Witz zu lachen, warf Sophie ihr nur einen grimmigen Blick zu.

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie... Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie auch...!"

"Ist schon gut!", Sophie winkte ab. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, wieso Robert wohl mit ihr befreundet war. Auch wenn sie es seit dem letzten Abend perfekt vorgetäuscht hatte, sie konnte an dieser Frau nichts sympathisches finden. Plötzlich keimte eine dunkle Ahnung in ihr auf.

"Wie kennen sie Robert eigentlich?", fragte Sophie beiläufig, während sie begann, die Einkaufstüten auszuräumen.

"Ich habe Robert kennengelernt kurz nachdem mein Vater ermordet wurde. Robert hat sozusagen geholfen, den Mörder zu finden. Nebenbei hatte er noch die gesamte Vatikanstadt gerettet und einen Absprung aus einem Hubschrauber ohne Fallschirm überlebt. Er war der Held des Tages!"

Und sicher auch der darauf folgenden Nacht, dachte Sophie bei sich.

In Sophie machte sich ein eigenartiges Gefühl breit. Vittorias Geschichte erinnerte sie ein wenig an die, wie sie Robert kennengelernt hatte. Nur, dass es nicht ihr Vater gewesen ist, der an diesem Abend sein Leben verloren hat, sondern ihr Großvater. Hatte Vittoria etwa die gleiche Stellung bei Robert gehabt, die sie jetzt einnahm? Das Gefühl, was sich in ihr ausbreitete war Eifersucht.

Der weitere Abend verlief großtenteils still, ohne größere Gespräche. Die Stimmung war eisig und die Luft so dick, dass man sie mit einem stumpfen Messer hätte schneiden können. Erst im Schlafzimmer wechselten Sophie und Robert wieder einige Worte.

"Du hast meine Frage von vorhin noch nicht beantwortet!", sagte Sophie mit monotoner Stimme.

"Doch, das habe ich!", antwortete Robert. Eine weitere Lüge in seiner Sammlung.

Schweigen.

"Dass du mich wegen dieser Jesus-Sekte anlügst, weil du mich beschützen willst, das verstehe ich, Robert!", sie sprach laut. Wahrscheinlich konnte Vittoria im Zimmer nebenan jedes einzelne Wort verstehen, "Aber das entschuldigt nichts alles!"

Robert suchte ihren Blick – und erschrak. Als er in ihre Augen blickte, traf er auf Eis. Sie wusste Bescheid.

"Wie oft?", war nächste Frage, die er zu hören bekam. Er senkte den Kopf.

"Wie oft?", sie sprach nun so leise, damit niemand die Antwort, ihre Demütigung, zu Ohren bekommen konnte.

"Das spielt doch keine Rolle!", antwortete Robert leise.

Sophie atmete tief ein und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. Wieder herrschte einen Moment lang Stille.

"Du hast Recht, es spielt keine Rolle mehr!", antwortete sie, stand wieder auf und schlich langsam aus dem Schlafzimmer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Robert Langdon wachte auf und fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Er öffnete die Augen und fand sich im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch wieder.

Wie hatte das Vittoria bloß die eine Nacht überlebt, dachte er.

Vittoria...Sophie...Couch...Augenblicklich fielen ihm die Ereignisse des letzten Abends wieder ein. Sophie hatte herausgefunden, dass er sie betrogen hatte. Nachdem er es so gut wie gestanden hatte, war sie ins Badezimmer gegangen und die nächsten Stunden nicht wieder herausgekommen. Dann hatte er Vittoria über die Situation aufgeklärt, ihr nochmals klar gemacht, dass er Sophie liebte und sie anschließend vor die Tür gesetzt. Zugegeben, nicht die feine englische Art.

Dann hatte er versucht, Sophie zu überreden, aus dem Badezimmer zu kommen und nachdem alle seine Versuche gescheitert waren, hatte er sich auf der Couch niedergelassen und war eingeschlafen.

Da die Badezimmertür offen stand, nahm er an, dass Sophie irgendwann in der Nacht herausgekommen sein musste und ins Bett gegangen war. Obwohl es ihm nach einer Aussprache drängte, entschied er sich, sie besser schlafen zu lassen. Dann klingelte sein Handy...

"Robert Langdon!", meldete er sich leise.

"Robert... ich bin es, Vittoria. Ich stehe unten vor deiner Tür.", eine kleine Pause entstand, "Können wir reden?"

"Warte einen Augenblick!", sagte er und legte auf.

Robert warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und bemerkte Vittoria, die nervös vor seiner Tür auf und ab tigerte. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Hosen, griff seine Jacke und ging nach unten.

Vittoria wartete noch immer auf ihn. Sie hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch ihre Augen verrieten ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Am liebsten hätte Robert sie angeschrien und sofort weggeschickt, doch er musste einsehen, dass sein Streit mit Sophie nicht Vittorias Schuld war, sondern seine.

"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie ihn leise.

"Morgen!", antwortete er.

Immer diese Pausen, dachte Langdon. Er hasste die Stille während eines Gespräches.

"Ich wollte nur noch einmal sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dass ihr euch meinetwegen streitet."

"Das weiß ich!", sagte Robert. Auch wenn er gern das Gegenteil glauben würde, um einen Schuldigen zu finden, er wusste es.

"Ich fliege nach Hause!", sagte Vittoria, "Aber vielleicht... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht,...Vielleicht könnten wir wenigstens so alle zwei Monate telefonieren. Du bist ein sehr netter Mann und ich fände es schade, wenn der Kontakt wieder abbrechen würde. Aber falls nicht, dann...verstehe ich das!"

"Das würde mich freuen!", antwortete er ehrlich.

Robert und Vittoria standen sich gegenüber wie zwei Teenager nach dem ersten Date, während dem sie begriffen hatten, dass mehr als Freunschaft für sie nicht in Frage kam.

"Na dann...mach's gut!", sagte Vittoria, drückte Robert einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, auf ein Taxi zu, das weiter weg geparkt war. Grußlos fuhr sie davon und Robert ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Vielleicht war Sophie jetzt aufgestanden.

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und fand alles so vor, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Doch jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Schlafzimmertür öffen stand. War Sophie etwa doch schon auf?

Vorsichtig trat er an die Tür und klopfte – aus Höfligkeit. Keine Antwort. Als er eintrat, erblickte er ein gemachtes Bett und...Sophies Anhänger auf ihrem Nachttisch.

Robert hätte gern geglaubt, dass das wieder ein Versteckspiel war, das mit einem romantischen Picknick im Park enden würde, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm etwas anderes. Es war für ihn, als hätte Sophie ihren Ehering abgelegt.

Robert nahm den kleinen Anhänger und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Er bemerkte ein Stück Papier und zog es heraus. Das Blatt trug die große Überschrift "Die Gemeinschaft Christi". Er zerknüllte es und stecke es zurück in die Tasche. Er würde es unterwegs entsorgen.

Wenn Sophie nicht mehr zu Hause war, dachte Robert, musste sie trotzdem noch irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Er brauchte einfach nur ihre Lieblingsplätze abzusuchen.

Robert trat wieder auf die Straße und ging ein paar Schritte. Anfangen würde er mit ihrem Lieblingscafé, wo sie vor der Ereignisse der letzten Tage immer gesessen hatten. Zum Glück war es nicht weit entfernt. Robert rannte fast, als er um die Ecke bog, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen, als er in der Ferne zwei Männer erkannte. Sie waren ihm sehr wohl bekannt.

Der Mann mit der seltsamen Kleidung, den Robert am Abend zuvor in seinem Hauseingang gesehen hatte, unterhielt sich mit dem Straßenpropheten, der ihm das Flugblatt in die Hand gedrückte hatte, was er jetzt noch immer bei sich trug.

"Die Gemeinschaft Christi"! Natürlich! Robert hatte von ihnen gehört. Es war eine Sekte, die aus England nach Amerika immigrierte, weil sie dort wegen ihrer strengen Regeln und ihrer Rituale verfolgt wurden. Es war keine Verfolgung in dem Sinne, doch die Polizei hatte ein wachsames Auge auf sie geworfen, weil sie befürchteten, die Gemeinschaft könnte irgendwann einmal Menschen für ihre Religion opfern. Sie hatten nicht Unrecht. Sophies Bruder hatte es das Leben gekostet und nun waren sie auch hinter Sophie her. Oder hatten sie sie bereits gekriegt?

Der seltsam gekleidete Mann zuckte zusammen, als er in Robert Richtung blickte. Er dachte schon, es sei wegen ihm, doch dann wurde Robert unsaft beiseite gestoßen. Fünf Polizisten rannten an ihm vorbei. Die beiden Männer versuchten noch zu fliehen, doch sie hatten keine Chance.

"Sie beide sind wegen Mordes verhaftet!", hörte Robert eine bekannte Stimme sagen. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte, als ihm plötzlich eine Hand entgegengestreckt wurde. Vor ihm stand Bezu Fache.

"Mr. Langdon, ich hatte nicht vermutet, sie wiederzusehen. Aber sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig!", sagte Fache stolz.

"Was? Wieso...?", Robert verstand nicht.

"Sophie Neveu hat mich gerade angerufen und mir den Aufenthaltsort zweier lang gesuchter Verbrecher verraten. Ich dachte zuerst, es sei ein Scherz, doch sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Diese beiden Männer sind die Mörder ihres Bruders!"

Robert fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Nicht nur, dass Sophie anscheinend wohlauf war, auch die Mörder ihes Bruders, ihre Verfolger waren festgenommen.

"Die gesamte Gemeinschaft wird derzeit überprüft. Sie werden in zukunft nichts mehr zu befürchten haben!", verkündete Fache, "Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr. Langdon!"

Robert stand noch immer da wie ein begossener Pudel und wusste nicht recht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sich freuen, natürlich, darüber, dass zwei Verbrecher gefasst wurden waren. Doch was war mit Sophie? Es ging ihr gut, soviel stand fest. Aber wo war sie?

Robert griff in seine Jackentasche und zog den Anhänger hervor. Hatte sie ihm erneut eine Spur gelegt? Die selbe Fährte? Er sah sich um und winkte das nächstbeste Taxi heran.

"Zum Louvre! Schnell!", forderte er den Fahrer auf.

Nachdem Robert sich den Weg durch die Massen am Eingang des Louvre gebahnt hatte, suchte er die Grand Gallerie auf. Den Saal, wo Jaques Sauniere getötet wurde. Er suchte den Parkettboden ab, doch anscheinend waren schon zu viele Leute entlanggelaufen. Verzweifelt suchte er es an einem Gänseblümchen ab, doch fand nichts. Verdammt, dachte Robert. Hatte er sich etwa doch geirrt?

"Kann ich ihnen Helfen?", fragte eine Stimme mit schweren, französischen Akzent. An seinem Namensschild konnte Robert ablesen, dass das der neue Museumsdirektor war. Anscheinend hatte er erkannte, dass Robert Amerikaner war. Er nickte und lächelte verlegen.

"Die Frage klingt vielleicht erwas eigenartig, aber haben sie zufällig hier ein Gänseblümchen gesehen?", fragte er.

Der Museumsdirektor lächelte und deutete auf sein Knopfloch, in dem die kleine, weiße Blume steckte.

"Sie meinen so eine?", fragte der Direktor, "Die lag hier mitten im Raum. Ich fand, sie sei zu schade, als dass die vielen Leute darrüber hinwegtrampeln!"

"Danke!", Robert lächelte und lief davon. Er erhoffte sich nicht, Sophie im Jardin du Palais Royal zu finden, aber vielleicht einen nächsten Hinweis auf ihr Versteck.

Viele Menschen lagen auf der große Wiese und Robert hatte Mühe, sich zu erinnern, an welcher Stelle sie beide gelegen hatten. Zu seinem Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass dieser Platz nun besetzt war. Er könnte nicht ungestört nach dem nächsten Zeichen suchen, ohne wie ein Verrückter zu wirken. Doch dazu kam, dass genau an dieser Stelle einige Studenten saßen, vor denen er bereits an der Pariser Universität einen Vortrag gehalten hatte.

Doch dann kam Robert die Erleuchtung. Er musste gar nicht nach irgendwelchen Zeichen auf dieser Wiese suchen. Die Wiese, war das Zeichen. Hier hatte Sophie den Anruf aus England erhalten, worauf hin sie sofort nach der Insel aufgebrochen waren.

Sophie befand sich in Rosslyn!

**Die Schreibwut hat mich vor knapp einer Stunde gepackt und ich habe diese Kapitel gegriffelt. Dabei musste ich leider feststellen, dass ich mit meiner Geschichte ja schon fast am Ende angekommen bin. Ein Kapitel ist noch übrig und das wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, denke ich.**

**An der Stelle möchte ich erstmal allen danken, die diese FF gelesen und sie kommentiert haben. Euer Feedback ist ein toller Ansporn zum weiterschreiben.**

**Aber da die Geschichte jetzt zuende geht, muss ich ja etwas neues angefangen. Ich schreibe an einer weiteren Robert Langdon Geschichte mit dem Titel "The Secret of Eve Evas Geheimnis". Das erste Kapitel ist bereits online!**


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Sophie!", rief die Stimme ihrer Großmutter, "Da bist du ja endlich. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"

"Der Flug hatte Verspätung!", erklärte Sophie und fiel ihrer Großmutter um den Hals. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, obwohl sie vergeblich versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken.

"Sogar eine Freundin von dir hat schon angerufen und gefragt, ob du angekommen bist!"

Sophie blickte ihre Großmutter fragend an. Sie hatte in Paris nur wenige Freundinnen und keiner davon hatte sie von ihrer Reise nach Rosslyn erzählt.

"Aber das kann eigentlich nicht sein..!"

"Naja, unwichtig. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Frau sich verwählt!", sagte ihre Großmutter, "Aber jetzt komm erstmal rein, Kind, und erzähl mit, was passiert ist!"

Zwei Stunde später hielt das schwarze Taxi vor dem großen Gebäude. Robert Langdon stieg aus und bezahlte den Fahrer.

Er lief mit eingezogenem Kopf durch den Innenhof und klopfte an der Tür. Lange Zeit passierte nichts. Dann offnete ihm eine ältere Frau, die er vor einigen Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Robert begrüßte sie mit einem freundlichen "Hallo", doch sie stellte sich ihm, grimmig schauend, in den Weg.

"Was wollen sie?", fragte Sophies Großmutter mit strenger Stimme.

"Ich würde gern mit ihr reden. Bitte!"

Langsam trat die Frau beiseite und gewährte Robert den Eintritt, allerdings nicht ohne misstrauische Blicke. Er sah sich um und konnte Sophie nirgends sehen.

"Sie ist auf ihren Zimmer. Sie wissen sicher noch, wo das ist!"

Natürlich wusste Robert noch, wo das Zimmer war. Er ging die Treppe hinauf und konnte Sophie durch die offene Tür erkennen. Sie hatte ihren Koffer auf dem Bett ausgebreitet und räumte ihre Kleidung in den Schrank. Robert klopfte leise.

Erschrocken fuhr Sophie herum und wollte ihre Großmutter schon ausschimpfen, als sie plötzlich Robert gegenüber stand.

"Robert!"

Robert hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Also entschloss er sich, Sophies hoffentlich noch immer vorhandenen Humor vorzulocken. Er griff in seine andere Jackentasche und zog ein weißes Taschentuch hervor. Eine weiße Flagge. Frieden!

Sophie wollte lächeln, doch sie hatte sich im Flugzeug verboten, auf Robert mit irgendwelchen Emotionen zu reagieren, falls er sie finden würde. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er ihr so schnell folgen würde.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte Sophie.

"Ich möchte mit dir reden. Ich weiß, du bist stinksauer auf mich und du hast allen erdenklichen Grund dazu."

"Allerdings! Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"

Robert blickte sie verduzt an. Er fühlte den Anhäger in seiner Tasche und zog ihn heraus.

"Deine Spur, du hast mir doch die gleiche Spur gelegt wie vor ein paar Tagen. Der Anhäger, das Gänseblümchen und die Wiese war das Zeichen für Rosslyn, weil du dort den Anruf erhalten hast!"

Sophies Gesicht verzog sich ungläubig.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht!", antwortete sie.

"Ach nein, und wie kommt denn dann ein frisches Gänseblümchen mitten in die Grand Gallerie?", fragte Robert, verärgert über Sophies Verhalten. Konnte sie nicht einfach zugeben, dass sie die Spur gelegt hatte?

"Robert, ganz ehrlich. Ich war das nicht!", wider ihrem eigenen Verbot musste sie lachen. Auch Robert fand diese Situation plötzlich komisch.

"Aber wie kam dann die Blume in den Louvre und wie kann es sein, dass du wirklich in Rosslyn bist. Das ist doch kein Zufall!"

Sophie stockte einen Augenblick. Sie hatte einen Verdacht!

"Warte einen Moment!", sagte sie zu Robert und rannte zur Treppe.

"Grand-mére! Die Frau, die heute morgen angerufen hat, hatte die einen italienischen Akzent?"

Die Antwort der Großmutter hallte die Treppe hinauf und Robert konnte nicht fassen, was er da gerade gehört hatte.

"Ja, wieso?", fragte sie.

Sophie kam zurück in das Zimmer, in dem Robert noch immer wartete. Sie lächelte – merkwürdigerweise.

"Ich hatte Vittoria beim Frühstück von meinem kleinen Streich erzählt.", erklärte sie.

Robert wusste nicht Recht, was er mit den neue gewonnenen Informationen anfangen sollte. Vittoria hatte versucht, ihn und Sophie wieder zusammenzubringen? Während Robert noch immer überlegte, merkte er gar nicht, dass Sophie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukam und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

"Mach sowas nie wieder!", sagte sie ernst und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen.

"Ich schwöre, beim Gänseblümchen!", sagte er und zog eine kleine, weiße Blume hervor, "Zugegeben, die habe ich eben von der Wiese vor dem Haus gepflückt!"

Sophie küsste ihn noch einmal und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Krieg ich jetzt meine Kette wieder oder hast du diesmal einen Ring für mich?"

**----- **

**Auch, wenn sich jetzt viele Denken "Hey, was soll dieses Ende mit dem Ring?", ich fand, es war ein süßer Abschluss. Ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die die Geduld hatten zu lesen und die sich die Zeit genommen haben, Reviews zu schreiben. Ich glaube nur, wer selbst schreibt, kann nachvollziehen, wie wichtig auch nur das kleinste Feedback für den Schreiber ist. Es macht unheimlich Mut und spornt für das nächste Kapitel an. Vielen Dank ;)**

**Und nicht traurig sein, ich arbeite doch schon an der nächsten Geschichte ;)**


End file.
